leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
M02
The Power of One redirects here. For the song, see The Power of One (song). For the CD or vinyl single of the song "The Power of One", see The Power of One (single). ---- :Pokémon the Movie 2000 redirects here. For the book, see Pokémon the Movie 2000 (book). For the Ani-Manga, see Pokémon the Movie 2000 (graphic novel). For the Topps trading cards, see Pokémon the Movie 2000 Trading Cards. For the soundtrack, see Pokémon the Movie 2000 (soundtrack). For the score, see Pokémon the Movie 2000 (score). ---- :M2 redirects here. For the prop in Pokéstar Studios, see Pokéstar Studios opponents → MT2. ---- |ened= Polkamon Flying Without Wings |jaop=ライバル！ |jaed=toi et moi |usrating=G |ukrating=PG |carating=G |qurating=? |irrating=G |aurating=G |nzrating=G |jprating=G |derating=6 }} Pokémon the Movie 2000: The Power of One (Japanese: ポケットモンスター　 のポケモン　ルギア Pocket Monsters the Movie - Mirage Pokémon: Lugia's Explosive Birth; officially known as Revelation-Lugia in Japan), also known simply as Pokémon the Movie 2000, is the second original series movie, and the second of all Pokémon movies. It was first released in Japanese theaters on July 17, 1999. It then made its way to North American theaters on July 21, 2000. The Power of One was shown with the Pikachu short Pikachu's Rescue Adventure, and with Slowking's Day (the latter being in Japan only). Other posters and logos File:Pikachu the Movie 2 poster.png|''Pikachu the Movie'' poster File:M02Japanese.png‎|Final Mirage Pokémon: Lugia's Explosive Birth movie poster File:M02Lugia.png|Japanese poster featuring Lugia File:Pokémon The Movie 2000 Region 4 DVD.png|Australian Beyond DVD cover File:Pokémon the Movie 2000 DVD Region 1 reprint.png|VIZ DVD cover File:M02 English poster digital.png|Digital release poster File:Japanese M02 Logo.png|''Mirage Pokémon: Lugia's Explosive Birth'' logo File:English M02 Logo.png|''Pokémon the Movie 2000'' logo File:M02 Title screen.png|''The Power of One'' title screen Blurb Ash and his friends are on their journey through the Orange Islands—but even this seemingly quiet chain of islands dotted throughout the waters far south of Kanto has its own mysteries, adventures, and Legendary Pokémon! Lawrence III certainly knows it, which is why he's now traveling to the different islands and capturing the three Legendary birds—Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos. But even with all their power, those three are merely a stepping stone to an even greater prize: Lugia, the guardian of the sea! Of course, Ash is completely unaware of all this when he arrives at his latest destination. The islanders have big plans for him, too, but nothing so sinister—they want him to take part in a ceremony to gather three elemental balls from different islands. When the weather across the world goes out of control, this task takes on a new importance, as the capture of the Legendary birds has thrown the environment out of balance. With Lugia's help, can Ash be the "chosen one" that everyone turns to? Plot Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, lest the earth shall turn to ash. O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea. :--'Shamouti Prophecy' The film begins at the Shamouti Shrine, where a Slowking kept guard, as the prophecy was read. Later, it changes to an aircraft where a computer shows holograms of the three . Lawrence III, a wealthy collector of the world's most valuable antiques, wishes to make his collection complete by catching the three legendary birds, , , and . Any one of them would be a priceless addition to Lawrence's collection, but he aims to capture the three in order to capture the fourth and most powerful bird, . Using his giant flying aircraft, Lawrence arrives at Fire Island, home to Moltres. He provokes the Flame Pokémon by shooting ice cannons at its habitat. This caused it to leave its island, and after weakening it with more ice shots, he captures the firebird. However, as Lawrence begins to follow the prophecy, the world's climate begins to be affected. Somewhere in the Orange Islands, , , and are traveling to their next island destination on board a boat owned by a woman named Maren. They send out their Pokémon as Tracey suggested so they can have some fresh air. and , however, were briefly out of their Poké Balls, but Charizard was recalled after it breathed fire, and Snorlax was recalled because it weighed down the boat. as usual follow in their submarine. Suddenly, both parties are struck by a sea storm and dragged across the ocean to the middle of the Orange Islands, where they arrive at Shamouti Island. The weather is also going wrong at Pallet Town, as witnessed by , Delia Ketchum, and Mimey. They witness various Pokémon traveling in groups towards one direction. According to the Professor, Pokémon can sense the abnormalities in nature better than humans. Ash, Misty, and Tracey, along with their Pokémon meet the islanders of Shamouti, who are celebrating their annual Legend Festival following the prophecy's tale, in which a Chosen One shall help Lugia to save the world and calm the legendary birds. Maren's friend, Carol was once the Festival Maiden, but as she's too old for that role, her younger rebellious sister takes on the role with some reluctance. As Ash is introduced as a Pokémon Trainer, the islanders become ecstatic, as the legend foretold his arrival. As Melody meets Ash, she approves of him for the role of Chosen One and kisses him, angering Misty. During the festival ceremony, Melody plays a tune similar to the cry of Lugia and afterward explains Ash's role as Chosen One. He must venture out to the islands of the legendary birds and collects three glass orbs (she uses some fruits as the orbs during her explanation) that represent the elements of Fire, Ice and Lightning, bring them back to Shamouti's shrine where Melody will play the same tune which will end the festival. Ash heads out immediately, with Maren and Pikachu going with him. Pikachu steals Ash's hat as Misty shows reluctance in going. Team Rocket rows what's left of their submarine, which became a boat. Maren's boat crosses their path and capsizes the trio's boat. As they hang on, a wave crashes onto them. After a brief scene of Slowking noticing the mess caused by Moltres' capture, Melody expresses her concern for Ash as the storm extinguishes a torch. As Team Rocket finally make it ashore, they notice Melody, Misty, and Tracey running. As Lawrence's aircraft detects the presence of Zapdos, islanders watch the news which talked about the unusual weather. This news story also reaches Delia and Professor Oak. Professor Ivy phones in in the middle, telling Professor Oak that the Pokémon are behaving strangely. Meanwhile, Pikachu, who was the only one aware of the urgency of the situation, leads Ash to the location of the Fire Sphere on Fire Island, after Maren's boat crashes onto its shores and loses its rudder. The boat carrying Team Rocket, Misty, Tracey and Melody flipped, causing Team Rocket to get launched onto the island, and the boat crashes onto a rock as Maren tries to relax. When the storm threatens to harm the boat containing the others, Melody hoists a sail. They use the boat and the wind to ascend the steps. The scene changes to Lawrence's aircraft as he admires his newly acquired Moltres, who is helpless. The computer announces Zapdos' arrival to Fire Island. The scene changes again as Ash and Pikachu ascend the stairs, and Team Rocket plans to take Pikachu. Pikachu finds a pedestal containing the Fire Orb and motions Ash. Ash tries to obtain the sphere while Pikachu urges him on, and manages to collect it. As they turn to head back, they confront Team Rocket and as the trio recites part of their , both groups break the fourth wall. Melody, Misty, and Tracey's boat arrives, as does Zapdos. Pikachu and Zapdos communicate using electrical attacks, with translating the conversation, as Zapdos explains it shall claim the island for its own. Lawrence's ship appears, draining Zapdos of its power and later capturing the Electric Pokémon and the rest in Melody's boat. The ship's computer informs Lawrence that there were others captured along with Zapdos. As they stand in the cage in the ship's lower chamber, Tracey notes the imprisoned birds, and Melody notes a stone with the Shamouti Prophecy etched and reads aloud the first sentence. As Lawrence mentions his plan to collect the birds, Misty criticizes him. Lawrence is very polite to his accidental captives and kindly releases them. The computer informs him of Articuno's location, and he leaves. The scene changes to Articuno as it uses on an island, freezing it and the water around the island. The news later states that a massive amount of Pokémon are making their way to the island, except for those that cannot cross water. The reporters speak to the two Professors about a cause, and Professor Oak correctly predicts that the legendary birds are involved. After a brief scene featuring Slowking, followed by another scene depicting Shamouti Island in a snowstorm as Carol worries about Melody, the scene return to the lower chamber as Melody reads the prophecy again. The group suggest to free the imprisoned birds as Lawrence's ship nears Articuno. Lawrence provokes the Freeze Pokémon using fire. Something underwater notices the commotion and ascends. Back in the chamber, Ash calls out Charizard and Pikachu to use and to free Moltres, while James calls out , who fails to save Zapdos. Jessie then releases to attempt to release Zapdos with , but it fails to penetrate the prison. Ash calls out Squirtle and Bulbasaur. As Squirtle joins in with , Moltres is released. Moltres unleashes a Flamethrower attack that breaks Zapdos free. As the two birds are freed, however, they immediately get into a fight and destroy the ship in the process. The ship informs Lawrence that it is going down, and promptly crashes onto Lightning Island. The group evacuates and lands onto the island. The debris of the ship crashes onto the pedestal, destroying it and releasing the Lightning Sphere, which Ash acquires. The group escape onto Melody's boat while Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno duel overhead. A giant typhoon scoops up the boat and carries it to the Shamouti Shrine, where Ash and the others meet Slowking, the shrine's guardian. Able to speak, he shows Ash where to place the collected spheres. When he sets down the Spheres of Thunder and Fire, the legendary birds attack the shrine, but are stopped by the sudden appearance of . Lawrence eyes Lugia from the remains of his aircraft in awe, considering it "his prize" while the other three birds gang up and attack it. Lugia attempts to quell the fighting and protect the shrine, but the Diving Pokémon eventually falls victim to the attacks and crashes down. Meanwhile, the massive gathering of Pokémon arrive after crossing the now-frozen sea. Melody plays the same tune from the ceremony, which reinvigorates the fallen Lugia. Lugia, who can also speak using powers, explains that Ash must collect the Ice Sphere from Articuno's island. Ash doubts he can do it, but support from his friends and Pokémon changes his mind when Misty realizes when the legend states 'The earth shall turn to ash' it refers to the earth relying on Ash as the Chosen One to save it. As Ash sets out with Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charizard, and Lugia towards Ice Island, Team Rocket witness a helicopter containing Professor Oak, Delia, Professor Ivy and a news crew crash land. Seeing a discarded inflatable raft and the helicopter's tail propeller, they get an idea. Ash's attempts to reach the island are thwarted by the legendary birds, but Team Rocket surprisingly come to the rescue on a motorboat using the items they salvaged. Team Rocket shock Ash by revealing that they do not wish for the world to be destroyed. The heroes (and villains) race through the island using the raft and find the Ice Sphere, which Ash obtains. The legendary birds appear and ambush the group in Ice Island, then Articuno is knocked out by its opponents. Lugia saves Ash, Pikachu and Team Rocket and heads back to Shamouti. However, Lugia is slowed down by the extra weight of Team Rocket. The trio of villains decide to let go and nobly sacrifice themselves to allow Ash to save the world, which surprised him. As Ash notices the gathered Pokémon, he asks Lugia, who responds that they gathered in case they were needed, yet they stood still because they were unsure about what to do. As they approach Shamouti, Lugia suddenly comes under attack as Lawrence, using the remains of his ship, makes one final desperate attempt to capture his prize. Lugia manages to unleash an attack to defeat the remaining legendary birds and destroy Lawrence's ship before falling unconscious into the sea. Ash also falls unconscious into the water and Pikachu tries to urge Ash to wake up. Fortunately, Misty arrives in time to save the two. Misty and Tracey revive Ash, who leads the group back to the shrine. Ash inserts the final sphere into the shrine, which shines brightly with the unison of the spheres. The pillars glow in tune as Melody plays Lugia's song, which revives it and restores balance to the legendary birds. Lugia takes Ash and Pikachu for a flight with Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres beside them. Suddenly, a giant stream of water rises out of the ocean (the Beast of the Sea) and is tamed by the song. All the birds return to their homes and the Beast of the Sea vanishes into the ocean. Lugia also departs, thanking Ash for his help. After Lugia leaves, Delia, Oak and Ivy arrive. Delia scolds Ash for his recklessness, but after Misty tells her he saved the world, Delia asks him if he could visit her once in a while on his journey. Ash agrees to her request. Lawrence picks up an card from the wreckage of his ship, deciding to restart his collection on a smaller scale. The film ends with Team Rocket appearing on Shamouti, having survived their sacrificial fall, lamenting that nobody actually saw them being heroes - but Slowking reveals to them that many people watched them and are right now. Slowking looks towards the screen, breaking the fourth wall, as do Team Rocket, who end the film discussing what they should do now since they seem to now be good. Major events * meets in person for the first time, and also meets for the first time. Debuts * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Characters Humans * * * (cameo and photo) * * Jessie * James * * Delia Ketchum * Professor Ivy * * Lawrence III * Maren * Carol * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Mimey) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * (multiple) * (multiple) * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * (multiple) * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * * * * * (multiple) * * * * * * * * * * * * (multiple) * * * (multiple) * * * * * * * * * * (multiple) * * * * * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * (multiple) * * * Cast Ed Paul|Kenji|Tomokazu Seki|ケンジ|関智一}} Addie Blaustein|Nyarth|Inuko Inuyama|ニャース|犬山イヌコ}} Neil Stewart|Jirarudan|List of Japanese voice actors Takeshi Kaga|ジラルダン|鹿賀丈史}} Eric Rath|Lugia|Kōichi Yamadera|ルギア|山寺宏一}} Michelle Goguen|Yodel|List of Japanese voice actors Aya Hisakawa|ヨーデル|久川綾}} Norman Altman|Earthia Island Elder|List of Japanese voice actors Chikao Ōtsuka|アーシア島の長老|大塚周夫}} Ken Gates|Narration|Unshō Ishizuka|ナレーション|石塚運昇|bottom=yes}} |} Soundtrack Manga adaptation Trivia * This movie was released between EP104 and EP105 in Japan. Chronologically, however, it likely takes place after the latter, because Charizard is shown obeying Ash in this movie, something it doesn't do until the latter episode. * The first names of Ash's mother, , and Professor Ivy were first revealed in this movie. * Lawrence III's actions in this movie were set in motion due to an card. This is the only movie to feature a Pokémon card. * This is the first movie where isn't a main character, though he has a cameo; when Professor Ivy calls Professor Oak to inform him of the unstable weather situation, Brock can be seen in the background, running from side to side in a frenzy (presumably doing multiple chores at the same time, as he can be seen carrying a and a ). He is also seen in a picture in Ash's house in Pallet Town and making various poses in the background of a video conversation between Professors Ivy and Oak. Brock would be a main character in every other following movie until [[M14|the first Best Wishes series movie]], in which he makes no appearance. * Some of the Pokémon shown on the cover are never actually seen in the movie. * On the front cover, it appears as if Ash's undershirt is white, but it's actually black. * When Pikachu steals Ash's hat, Ash behaves similarly to the way he did in Primeape Goes Bananas. * When is talking to Professor Ivy, the Pokémon TCG type symbols are shown as link buttons near the bottom of the screen. * In this movie, Team Rocket uses a dub-only variation of their motto. ** This is also the only movie in which Team Rocket recites a variation of the motto and one of the few in which they actually recite a full motto. * Four of the movie's characters, , Carol, Maren, and Professor Ivy, each share their Japanese voice actresses with one character from the anime . Melody's voice actress, Akiko Hiramatsu, voiced the villain Calaveras in the Sailor Moon R arc. Carol's voice actress, , voiced . Maren's voice actress, Kotono Mitsuishi, voiced herself, and Professor Ivy's voice actress, Keiko Han, voiced and . * Ash follows up on the agreement he made with his mother at the end of the film after every region, visiting Pallet Town before heading off to his next destination. ** In addition, Ash and Misty both directly reference the events of this movie upon meeting Silver during the Whirl Islands arc, where they recognize it as a Lugia and explicitly mention that they had previously encountered it during the Orange Islands. * Pikachu and Zapdos are shown to be able to communicate through electricity, which can understand. ** In A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!, Meowth is unable to translate electrical communication between and , contradicting the events of this movie. * Lawrence III goes after the legendary birds in reverse National Pokédex order. * Even though the Orange Islands arc was never dubbed in , this movie was dubbed and aired in Finland. * As are weighing down Lugia, James makes a reference to the diet program , saying that they should try it, with Jessie replying that it is too late for it. refutes; "I heard it's never too late if you really stick to the program!" ** In addition, the dub has Jessie and James undergoing a variation of the "that's good, that's bad" routine from The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror III short "Clown Without Pity." * According to Takeshi Shudo's blog, the Ancient Mew card was originally going to play a major role in an earlier treatment of the movie, although after it was rewritten, all of the references to the card save for the brief showing of it in the ending were cut. Shudo acknowledged its presence in the final film was a mistake on his part.http://www.style.fm/as/05_column/shudo187.shtml Errors * In the dub, when Lawrence III reads the ancient prophecy, it says "Lest the earth turn to ash". However, later in the movie, and in the song The Chosen One, it says "Thus the earth shall turn to ash". * When Melody and Misty first meet, Melody tells her "Oh, and Misty, try not to get jealous." However, only Ash had been introduced at this point, while Misty's and Tracey's names were never mentioned. Note that, at least in Misty's case, this was only in the dub. * During the festival feast, Maren erroneously refers to multiple as "Krabbies". However, this error is intentional, as the incorrect form is used as a pun. * is seen running around carrying normal-colored and despite the Pokémon on Valencia Island being alternately colored. A Paras was previously seen on Valencia in Poké Ball Peril. * At one point during Professor Oak's explanation to the news reporter, the reporter's mouth is seen moving rather than Oak's, although it is clear that Oak is meant to be the one talking. * As the green energy from Lugia's song is spreading over the frozen sea toward the three islands, the pillars that surround the Shamouti Shrine are seen at the bottom, but do not light up when their notes are played. They light up again in all subsequent scenes (until the song is over), including several other scenes that have a very similar point of view. * In , Hungama TV used the original Japanese version of this movie as a source for the Hindi dub, instead of using the English dub as is done for the main anime episodes, resulting in several dubbing errors: ** Professor Ivy was is referred to by her Japanese name, despite having previously appeared using her dub name. Dub edits * The first dub version of this movie was released theatrically in 2000 and on VHS and DVD later the same year. The second version was streamed on Pokémon TV in 2015, which removed all company logos, retyped the opening and ending credits, and changed the copyright to 2015. * Similar to Mewtwo Strikes Back, a large portion of the film's theme was changed. Originally, the primary theme was meant to emphasize co-dependence, while the dub emphasized individualism via the added in Chosen One concept. * The prophecy was rewritten in the dub to add in details for the Chosen One and taming the Beast of the Sea via the three treasures and Lugia's song. * Maren addresses Tracey by name in the dub, something she doesn't do in the Japanese version. In addition, the dub specifies that they have an hour before they get to the next island, when she originally just gave a vague statement about how they have plenty of time when agreeing to giving their Pokémon fresh air. * Originally, Shamouti Island was stated to be on the outskirts of the Orange Islands instead of in the middle of it. * When Oak encounters Delia, he identifies her by name in the dub, while in the Japanese version, he instead identifies her as "Satoshi's mom," owing to Japanese convention of how women when they become mothers are always identified as someone's mom, even when the child isn't around. * When discovering that snow is occurring, Delia originally guessed that it was cherry blossoms, before realizing it was actually snow. The dub has her initially guess correctly that it was snow. * In the scene where the heroes arrive at Shamouti Island and encounter the residents, Maren and Carol's background, specifically that they had gone to the Mandarin Island branch school and hadn't seen each other for five years, was cut. In addition, the Japanese version makes it explicit that the role of festival maiden is meant for children, something that the dub does not make clear. * When meeting Misty, Melody tells her to try and not get jealous in a slightly snooty tone in the dub, while in the original, she instead says "Don't get so worked up! But y'know, to follow him all the way out here...I'd have to say you have pretty good taste." She also identifies Misty by name in the same scene before even being told her name in the dub, something that doesn't happen in the Japanese version. ** On a related note, Melody's banter to Misty was more friendly in the Japanese version than in the dub. * The dub has Maren stating a punchline to a -related joke ("Krabbies" = " "). * The scene where Melody explains the legend to Ash has her being more flirtatious in the dub and Ash being less gullible in the same. It also mentioned the process was supposed to be easy, which was later referenced in the film, although this got rewritten and with it the later reference. * The "boy and friend" exchange was originally Misty stating that he just happens to be at the same places she was when denying following him this far. Tracey's response likewise was his claiming he himself does the same as well originally instead of asking if they were talking about him. * Melody explains that their boat has the ability to climb up walls and rocky prefaces, something that's not made clear in the dub. * Shortly after Misty and Melody's exchange and Melody scolding Ash for his recklessness, Jessie, James and Meowth's exchange was different. Originally, Jessie explained that Misty and Ash are ten years too young to get focused on romance anyways, with James also explaining that they themselves are already five years too old to focus on that anyhow, implying that they are both 25. Meowth subsequently sums it up by making a crack at how "love life" is foreign to them, to Jessie and James' chagrin. In the dub, Jessie mentioned that getting involved with the opposite sex is only asking for trouble, and James mentioned that he'd rather stay out of trouble. In response, Meowth quips that they've got each other and thus don't need the opposite sex, much to their chagrin. * Although Melody's line upon discovering a copy of the Shamouti Legend is translated well, her delivery was different between the two versions, having her react with recognition at the slab, while in the dub, she acts completely unfamiliar about it. * Misty's speech to Lawrence III was altered. In the dub, she says that she considered his way of thinking of Pokémon as mere things to collect to be disgusting. In the original version, Misty was simply asking him why he used his methods to catch the legendary birds instead of Poké Balls like regular Trainers. To this, Lawrence replies that he considered himself a collector, and feels that the collected things must be visibly on display, or they couldn't be called a collection. ** In addition, Lawrence in the dub version of the above scene mentions he started his collection from an Ancient Mew card. This information wasn't revealed in the Japanese film itself, but was mentioned in a promotional pamphlet released with the movie in Japan, alongside other elements of his character. It was added in to specifically tie in the final scene due to the pamphlet's distribution being replaced with the card itself when the movie was released in America. * When the Pokémon are attempting to free Moltres, , , and are used simultaneously. Tracey's explanation, which was cut from the dub, is that "electricity, plus fire, plus water… electricity water into and , which is then using fire which means—Everybody get down!" However, this line is included in the novelization and the ani-manga with different dialogue: "The water and electricity blasts are creating two gases, hydrogen and oxygen. If those two gases come into contact with Charizard's fire, there's going to be an —." ** The English audio track on the DVD released in the 2007 Japanese box set simply cut to dead silence during this scene. The same was done during Professor Oak's explanation scene. * A portion of 's explanation of what was causing the weather disturbance was cut. In it, Professor Oak theorized that life on earth was started by a chemical reaction that began when lightning struck volcanic seawater on the young planet, relating it to the elemental abilities of , , and . This was likely removed on religious grounds. * Slowking's "I could use pants" line was originally him stating that trouble was brewing. * Team Rocket's commentary on the three birds was different: In the original version, they noted that they were very angry, and Meowth suggested they pretend they know nothing. In the dub, Jessie comments she doesn't want to be hit by Moltres, James comments he doesn't want to get hit by Zapdos, while Meowth mentions he doesn't want to get hit by their poop. * When Lugia saves everyone with their water pillar, Melody originally recognized the song, but doesn't in the dub. * Ash expresses shock that Slowking can talk in the dub, while he and the others don't seem to react at all to this discovery in the original version, simply repeating "treasure" back. * Originally, Slowking tells Ash that he's one short of the treasures, with Ash then misunderstanding and asking what he meant by "two short." In the dub, he instead identifies Ash by name, causing Ash to ask how he knew him by that name. * The English dub uses the word "ash" in the Shamouti Prophecy, conveying a double meaning by playing on the name of the movie's protagonist. This is not present in the Japanese version, and was largely untranslatable for foreign language dubs using the English dub as source. ** The , , , and dubs each opted for a full local translation with Misty translating the local word for "ash" to English, the name of the movie's protagonist. ** The dub resolved the situation with a pun, conveniently inserting the name "Ash" in a sentence of the Shamouti Prophecy. The sentence is , with the words exactly sounding like Ash - endere. ** The original version made very clear when Ash was the one to save the world that Ash was the only "exceptional" trainer available at that moment due to collecting the treasures, instead of him being prophesized. * Ash's comment about wishing he was named "Bob" was dub only. In addition, the reference to an earlier exchange at the festival was cut, owing to the line being rewritten earlier. * Lugia mentioned that the great trainer in legend is required to be human, with Ash asking if that meant he represented humanity. * Ash doesn't have the hesitation in the original version that he does in the dub. * Team Rocket in the original version just does their regular motto instead of a variation. * The dub has Team Rocket making a reference to . In the original version, it was a pun on the term slowing someone down and having their hands tied up (sharing similar terminology in Japanese). * In the dub, Ash asks why all the Pokémon are down there, with Lugia responding that they felt they may need to be needed. The Japanese version instead has Ash asking if Lugia really is a Pokémon due to its awesome feats, with Lugia confirming that it is one, and that it lives on the planet with all other life that inhabits it. * Lugia's speech about how only Ash can make a difference was originally him explaining that the Pokémon have their own versions of the world compared to humans, and that neither wants the world destroyed. * The dub added in a comment about Lawrence's destiny when commenting that he was trying to capture Lugia for his collection. * When she is about to save Ash, Misty mentions that Ash is her burden in the Japanese version, while the dub makes it slightly more romantic by stating that Ash isn't alone because he's got her. * Originally, after the song was sung, Lugia tells Ash and company to keep its existence a secret, as it's better off that way. The dub has it mentioning that the beast of the sea was tamed. * Although Delia's speech was largely the same in the dub, it also added in a requirement that he try to keep it closer to home. It also mentioned that Ash's death means Ash and Delia's world would be destroyed originally, something that's implied but not directly mentioned in the dub. * Lawrence's final line was dub-added. * In the dub, after learning what Slowking told them about people seeing them contribute, has them undergoing the "that's good, that's bad" routine from . In the original version, they instead give a variant of the Blast Off catchphrase. * Like the Japanese version, the Finnish dub refers to the legendary birds as what can be translated to "gods", whereas the English dub refers to them as "titans". * The "Beast of the Sea" aspect was originally referring to the undersea current around Shamouti Island and the three islands, something that is slightly implied but never directly stated in the dub. * 's Hindi dub once again used the original Japanese version of the movie, similar to the previous movie. * Even though the Hungama TV Hindi dub was based on the Japanese version, it refers to the legendary birds as Samrat (Emperors) instead of Gods. * In the dub, the ending was replaced with a new German song titled . In other languages |zh_yue= |zh_cmn= |hr= |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_ca= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |he= |hi=पोकेमोन मूवी: ऐश पिकाचु और लुगिया इन डेंजर ऐश पिकाचु और लुगिया खतरे में |ta=போகிமொன் மொவயே: அஷ் பிகாச்சு ஆர் லுகிய இன் டேங்கர் |te=పోకెమోన్ మూవీ: ఆష్ పికాచు ఆర్ లూగియా ఇన్ డేంజర్ |hu= |is= |it= Pokémon 2000 |ko= |lt= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |sr= |sk= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |tr= }} Related articles * Pokémon the Movie 2000 (soundtrack) - English soundtrack * Pokémon the Movie 2000 (score) - English score * Mirage Pokémon: Lugia's Explosive Birth Music Collection - Japanese soundtrack * Mirage Pokémon Lugia's Explosive Birth (manga) - manga adaptation * Pokémon the Movie 2000 (graphic novel) - "Ani-Manga" adaptation * Pokémon the Movie 2000 (book) - chapter book adaptation * The Art of Pokémon the Movie 2000 - artbook * Pokémon the Movie 2000 Trading Cards External links *''Pokémon the Movie 2000'' on Amazon Video (English) *''Pokémon the Movie 2000'' on Google Play (English) *''Pokémon the Movie 2000'' on iTunes (English) *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0257001/ Pokémon the Movie 2000 at IMDb] * *[http://www.pokemon.com/us/pokemon-episodes/pokemon-movies/pokemon-the-movie-2000-2000 Official website for Pokémon the Movie 2000] (English) *[http://www.pokemon.co.jp/anime/movie/1999/ Official website for Pokémon the Movie 2000] (Japanese) *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0210234/ Gekijô-ban poketto monsutâ: Maboroshi no pokemon: Rugia bakutan at IMDb] *Chicago Sun-Times article mentioning release date References de:Pokémon 2 – Die Macht des Einzelnen es:P02 fr:Pokémon 2 it:F02 ja:劇場版ポケットモンスター 幻のポケモン ルギア爆誕 zh:电影版 精灵宝可梦 第2作